L'Institut pour Jeunes Alphas et Omegas
by Mimi-noFace
Summary: Dean et Sam sont des alphas, ils sont jeunes et doivent aller à l'Institut. L'année a l'air de bien commencer, jusqu'à ce que les frères Novak débarquent. Cette fanfic contient du Destiel, du Sabriel et un peu de Crobby. Bonne Lecture!
1. L'Institut

Voici une fanfiction de Supernatural qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps... C'est une fiction slash donc homophobe, bye bye.

On se voit en bas :)

* * *

Dean marchait sur le trottoir poussiéreux qui menait à son école. Il le connaissait maintenant presque par cœur à force de l'emprunter tout au long de l'année. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée scolaire et il avait dû se lever tôt pour se préparer. Sam étant déjà parti lorsqu'il avait fait éruption dans la cuisine, il avait rapidement fait son sac et était parti en oubliant de prévenir son père. Bof, s'était dit Dean, il doit s'en foutre complètement... Son père ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'eux depuis la mort de leur mère il y a quelques années. Dean avait grandi en prenant soin de son frère a la place de l'adulte qui partait picoler dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il s'empressa de chasser ses pensées sombres, il ne voulait pas que celles-ci lui gâche sa première journée. Au détour d'un carrefour, il aperçu la silhouette prestigieuse de son école. Le bâtiment était en fait un ancien manoir qui a été réaménagé. Le terrain autour du manoir était immense et des terrains de sport y avaient été installés. La propriété était protégée par une très haute clôture en fer comme ont en voit plus. L'entrée était un très grand portail de fer forgé qui s'ouvrait le matin pour laisser les élèves passer et se refermait jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, pour qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux. Quelques maisons autour du terrain du manoir servaient de campus pour les élèves qui habitaient trop loin.

Sur le portail se trouvait une plaque de fer gravée. Sur cette plaque était inscrit le nom de l'école: l'Institut pour Jeunes Alpha et Oméga. IJAO était plus rapide à écrire. Cette école était une dès première dans son genre et avait surtout été mise en place pour voir si les jeunes pouvait réellement apprendre ensemble sans se sauter dessus tout le temps. Cette école servait aussi à voir si la réforme mise en place par le gouvernement pouvait marcher. En effet, depuis un an, le gouvernement mettait tout en œuvre pour rétablir les droits des Types. Il existe deux races, divisées en trois types chacune. Il y a les alphas, ceux qui en font parti sont fort, autoritaire, protecteur. Il y a ensuite les omégas, ceux qui sont doux et calme, ceux qui peuvent porter des enfants. Les différents types étaient assez visibles.

Les alphas de type A étaient de grandes tailles et étaient assez musclés. Les omégas de types A étaient tout le contraire: de petite taille et assez peu musclé. Ils étaient le type le plus rare et le plus convoité à l'époque. Les alphas et omégas de types B sont légèrement différent: les alphas sont plus petits et les omégas plus grand. Les types C sont tout à fait normaux, ils composent la majorité de la population.

Pendant des siècles, les oméga ont été persécutés. Incapable de se défendre à cause de leurs caractères dociles, ils ont rapidement finit en objets sexuels ou en véritable machine à bébés. Des chasseurs existaient, il attrapait des omégas pour les revendre à de riches alphas aux idées pas vraiment claires. Depuis une dizaine d'années, des groupes s'étaient formés pour leur donner des droits... Ils étaient des êtres humains eux aussi et avaient droits à la liberté. Au début cela avait été difficile, mais ils avaient réussi à se faire entendre. Depuis, des écoles comme l'Institut voyaient le jour, permettant aux jeunes omégas et alphas d'étudier ensemble, les autres écoles enseignant encore les valeurs traditionnelles. Celles-ci consistait au fait que les oméga devaient rester à la maison, sans éducation, alors que les alpha travaillaient. Cela rendait les omégas totalement dépendant d'un alpha pour leur survie.

Devant la porte en fer forgé se trouvait ses amis et Dean leur fit un signe de la main. Parmi eux se trouvait Benny, Dean ne l'aimait pas trop à cause de sa mentalité à deux balles. Benny était un alpha de type B et pensait que les omégas étaient de la merde... littéralement... Il y avait aussi Charlie, une autre alpha de type C très gentille. Dean la considérait comme sa meilleure amie dans cette école. Plus loin dans la cour, il aperçu son frère qui parlait avec ses amis. Il reconnu facilement Kevin, un oméga de type C qui rêvait de devenir traducteur. Sam était parti très tôt ce matin pour revoir ses amis, Dean ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, le plus jeune avait dû passer les deux mois de l'été enfermer dans la maison malgré le temps splendide. Il était entré dans une phase que tout adolescent traverse: La découverte de son type. Sam s'était révélé être un alpha de type A, Dean en avait été très fier et lui avait acheté la meilleure salade -erk- de la ville pour le féliciter. L'aîné était lui-même étant un type B et ne s'en peignait pas.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de faire savoir à Sam qu'il était là, la cloche venait de sonner et il devait se rendre à son premier cours de l'année: Biologie... Il pensa avec amertume que son 12eme grade **(1)** allait vraiment être pourri... Oh il aimait assez cette matière, ce n'était pas ça, c'était que son professeur était vraiment énervant. C'était un écossais arrivé depuis quelques années. Il possédait un accent très prononcé et cela avait le tour pour rendre ses élèves dingues. Il était friant des dissections en tout genre et avait un nom à coucher dehors: Crowley Fergus Roderick Mcleod. Il était aussi un oméga de type B avec un très fort caractère alpha. Des rumeurs courraient à son sujet comme quoi il couchait avec tout ce qui bouge dû à sa tendance à draguer tout et tout le monde.

Crowley était accoté sur son bureau lorsqu'il rentra dans la classe. Il lui indiqua son siège avant de se tourner au tableau pour écrire les règles de la classe. C'était une étape obligée au début d'année et personne n'écoutait. Dean dessinait de petits dessins dans son cahier tout en parlant a voix basse à son voisin de table lorsque celui ci lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Il releva le regard juste à temps pour voir le professeur faire un petit coucou à quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne vit pas à qui était adressé ce signe mais le _**Idjit**_ très bien audible lui indiqua de qui il s'agissait. Cette insulte sortait tout droit de la bouche du professeur d'Éthique et Culture Religieuse **(2)**. Il était un peu vieux, était un peu gros, mais il était vraiment un prof super, les cours avec lui n'étaient jamais ennuyant. Il connaissait plein de choses sur les différentes religions du monde et possédait un énorme coffres plein d'objet des différentes cultures du monde entier. Lorsque les élèves faisaient leurs travaux sans chialer **(3)**, il leur présentait des créatures de la mythologie (il en connaissait vraiment un rayon!). Son nom était Bobby Singer et il était un alpha de type C à personnalité d'oméga. Dean trouvait, malgré lui, que lui et Crowley allait assez bien ensemble.

Pourtant, leur relation n'avait pas commencée dans les roses. Crowley le draguait ouvertement le plus vieux et celui-ci le rejetait toujours. Dean ne savait pas trop quand cela avait changé, mais un jour, aucun des deux n'étaient venus à l'école et les élèves ne les avaient revus qu'une semaine plus tard. Crowley était entré dans la classe en boitant légèrement et en exposant l'énorme marque de dents à la jonction de son épaule et de son cou comme un trophée. Les élèves avaient été dégoutés au début... c'est vrai quoi! Crowley puait l'alpha à plein nez.

Dean sortit de ses pensées en entendant la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonner. Il sortit rapidement dans le corridor et s'en alla dans la direction du Hall. Il regarda brièvement son horaire et vu qu'il allait en Français. Avec un soupir il ajusta son sac sur son épaule et augmenta sa vitesse.

* * *

**(1)** J'utilise le système scolaire pour les besoins de l'histoire:

_High school (Lycée)_

_11th Grade_ (dite _Junior year_ (secondaire)) : 16-17 ans (Sam et Castiel)

_12th Grade_ (dite _Senior year_ (cycle supérieur)) : 17-18 ans (Dean et Gabriel)

**(2)** Éthique et Culture Religieuse ou ECR est un cours obligatoire au Secondaire. On y apprend les différente religions du monde, la philosophie et on y débat sur l'avenir.

**(3)** Chialer: Râler, se plaindre (pour ceux qui ne savent pas)

Une reviews ne fait jamais mal ;P

A bientôt!


	2. Les Novak débarquent

Salut à tous! Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plait.

J'ai maintenant une Beta, il s'agit de Ananimny, qui corrige mes (nombreuses) fautes.

Les RAR sont en bas.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Pov Dean**_

À peine avais-je mit les pieds dehors que le soleil brillant du mois de septembre frappa mes rétines. Je mis ma main en visière dans une vaine tentative de protection. Un terrain vacant autour de l'école constituait la cours. Du béton avait été coulé pour créer une partie plane où se trouvaient des terrains de sport. Des zones d'herbes avaient été aménagées pour que les élèves puissent s'y reposer durant les pauses et l'heure du midi. Quelques arbres offraient une ombre bienvenue en cette chaude journée de fin d'été.

J'aperçu mon frère justement assis sous un de ces arbres accompagné de ses amis. Il avait l'air assez exaspéré... Il lançait, à intervalle régulier, des regards par-dessus son épaule. Je vis au loin tout un groupe d'oméga réunis et qui se parlait en chuchotant. Un sourire se forma sur mon visage en comprenant pourquoi le plus jeunes semblaient dépassés. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il se fasse harceler de la sorte. Après tout, il était devenu un Alpha de type A et, par le fait même, un excellent parti. Je pouvais sentir de là où je me trouvais -quelques mètres- toutes les phéromones nouvellement créées qu'il dégageait. Avec un petit rire, je me dis que Sam devrait rapidement s'y faire...

La cloche sonna alors, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, puis vers l'un des couloirs adjacents au hall central, pour me rendre à ma classe de Français. Pas de bol, l'enseignante, Mme. Gingras, qui était une vraie dictatrice, me fit m'assoir en avant. Les élèves la surnommait _Ombrage_, en l'honneur du professeur dans Harry Potter ; elle avait les même manies. Elle avait déjà fini de nous expliquer en quoi le cours de français de 12eme grade était important et commençait à nous montrer le texte argumentatif lorsque quelques coups à la porte la firent s'arrêter. Elle alla entrebâiller la porte, nous lança un regard, nous ordonnant de continuer de travailler avant de finalement sortir.

Bien entendu personne ne porta attention à son ordre et tous les élèves se turent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer, je sentis une odeur sucrée. Elle était beaucoup trop forte pour moi, qui détestais les sucreries autant que Sam détestait la viande. J'entendis, au fond de la classe, un alpha grogner légèrement, ce qui me perturba. Allait-il attaquer? Les alphas ne grognait que lorsqu'il se sentait menacés ou lorsque quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre à leurs affaires. Je me retournai pour voir un deuxième alpha grogner au premier. Un coup de règle retentit sur le bureau, faisant violement sursauter toute la classe. Les omégas s'écrasèrent dans leurs sièges et les alphas se raidirent dans les leurs. Devant le tableau, l'enseignante, son regard dur, fixait les deux alphas qui s'étaient grogné après.

_\- Ça suffit!_ Tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. _Nous ne sommes pas des animaux !_

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête en présentant leurs plus plates excuses. Pour ma part, j'espérais ne jamais avoir à affronter son courroux. Je vis du coin de l'œil une forme bouger dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le même parfum entêtant de sucre vint me chatouiller les narines, me donnant la nausée. Mme. Gingras repris la parole, éloignant mes pensées de l'odeur.

_\- Je voudrais avoir le calme maintenant !_

Elle fit un signe en direction de la porte. Un garçon aux cheveux brun-doré entra dans la classe. Il portait une chemise verte un peu délavée avec un t-shirt orange-rouge en dessous, des jeans bleus complétaient l'ensemble. Sa petite taille m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un oméga A. Ils étaient de véritable perle rare dans la société, pas étonnant que quelques alphas de la classe aient réagies de cette manière. Il passa près de moi pour aller s'assoir à l'un des bureaux libres au fond de la classe. _Ombrage _nous le présenta :

_\- Voici Gabriel Novak, il vient de France. Ses parents sont arrivés ici il y a quelque mois. J'espère que vous serez tous capable d'agir comme des êtres civilisés en sa présence et non pas comme des bêtes sauvages. Sur ce, M. Novak, prenez un cahier ligné et inscrivez ce qui se trouve au tableau._

Sagement, il obéit.

La suite de la période se passa calmement. Quand la cloche sonna, je me ruai dehors pour rejoindre Sam. Je le trouvais, comme à la pause précédente, assit sous un arbre. Je remarquai tout de suite la nouvelle personne dans leur groupe. Me voyant, mon frère me fit un signe de la main. J'allais m'assoir à ses côtés et il me présenta le nouveau.

_\- Dean, je te présente Castiel Novak, il vient de France et il est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps_. Il se tourna vers ledit Castiel,_ Castiel, voici mon frère, Dean_.

Je lui présentais ma main et il se pencha en avant pour la serrer. Il avait les yeux les plus bleus que je n'avais jamais vus, il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue et un pantalon noir. Une odeur de miel atteint mon nez et je fus surpris de constater qu'il était un oméga C. Avec sa grandeur, il aurait très bien pu passer pour un alpha C. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me saluer, je ressentis un frisson à l'entente de mon nom dans cet accent caractéristique des Français. Lorsque Sammy m'avait dit son nom de famille, j'avais cru qu'il serait comme son frère, décontracté et agissant comme s'il possédait la Terre entière. Pourtant, l'adolescent que j'avais devant moi avait l'air assez gêné.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, et cela eu l'air de marcher. La cloche sonna à ce moment-là, nous annonçant qu'il fallait retourner en cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En sortant de la classe, j'aperçu Castiel sortir de celle à côté. Je trottai jusqu'à lui.

\- Salut Castiel, tu veux venir manger avec nous ce midi ?

Il réfléchit avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le midi, la _gang_ de Sam et la mienne se réunissait pour ne faire qu'un gros groupe. Nous avions notre propre table dans la cour et personne ne venait s'y aventurer. Alors qu'ils approchaient, il entendit le nom de Castiel être prononcé. Celui-ci se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir un Gabriel dans les bras.

\- Salut p'tit frère!

Encore l'odeur de sucre... S'était à se demander s'il ne se baignait pas dans du sirop de guimauve. Je continuai mon chemin, m'attendant à ce que Castiel et son frère me suivent. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Je s'assis à ma place habituelle, à la table de camping spécialement mise là, Castiel en faisant de même à côté de moi. Gabriel resta un moment figé, en voyant mon frère. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et me retournai vers celui-ci pour parler.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis la voix d'Azazel.

\- Tiens donc, regardez ce que nous avons ici.

Sa voix était suave, je le regardais mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel. Une aura prédatrice l'entourait, faisant frissonner Castiel à mes côtés. Derrière lui se tenaient plusieurs autres visages familiers. Je reconnu facilement Meg, la sœur d'Azazel. Elle était la seule fille du groupe avec Lilith, le reste étant des garçons Alpha très mal éduqués qui avaient été forcés de s'inscrire à cette école. Ce groupe était connu dans l'école pour n'avoir aucune pitié pour les  
Omégas, qu'ils considéraient comme des merdes.

\- Quel magnifique Oméga, n'est-ce pas les gars ? Je me demande ce qu'il vaut au lit.

Ils rirent comme des porcs. Castiel baissa la tête alors que j'observai la réaction des autres. Sam fusillait Azazel du regard, Chuck se recrovilla sur le banc et Gabriel ne bougeait pas. Soudain, il se leva, retira de force la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule et se retourna.

\- Je vaux certainement mieux que toi, crétin.

Cela eu pour effet de les faire taire.

\- Que viens-tu de me dire, sale chienne ?

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres du plus petit. Ce mec était vraiment fou, Azazel faisait au moins une demie tête de plus que lui et était beaucoup plus bâtit.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais un p'tit crétin, pourquoi ? T'a pas entendu ?

Une expression de meurtre passa sur le visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci leva le bras pour lui mettre un coup de poing, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Gabriel attrapa le bord de la chemise qu'il portait et, avec une force que je ne lui pensais pas, fit une figure de Judo qui l'amena directement au sol. Azazel gémissait de douleur, son dos ayant amortit toute sa chute. L'Oméga le regardait avec dégout, alors que personne n'osait l'approcher.

\- Je suis peut-être un Oméga, mais je peux très bien te mettre au tapis. Ne me cherche plus jamais ou tu auras mal à autre chose que ton dos.

Azazel ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit en crachant des menaces. Gabriel se retourna vers nous et son regard se posa sur Castiel, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux d'une main en faisant des cercles dans son dos de l'autre.

\- Ccchhh, Cassy, c'est fini, cet Alpha ne te fera rien.

Ces paroles me firent bizarrement mal au cœur. Le brun avait vraiment l'air sensible et j'espérais silencieusement ne jamais être la cause de ses larmes. "Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore, moi? Je le connais à peine." Je jetai un regard à mon frère, qui regardait intensément Gabriel. Je me dis que quelque chose se cachait certainement dans ce regard, mais que c'était pour une autre fois.

* * *

**RAR**

snappy31: Voici le 2eme chapitre que tu attendais.

The girl of the World: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves le concept bon. Il y aura plus de Sabriel dans l'avenir, ne t'en fais pas ;P

I AM A FISH: Oui, les femmes peuvent aussi être alpha. Elles ont l'appareil masculin en plus de l'appareil féminin entre les jambes.

Loki: Merci, je souhaite que cette suite soit à ton gout. J'ai vu que tu t'attendais à ce que Gabriel soit un alpha, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu (Au moins, il n'est pas une petite chose fragile et frêle.)

Pensez à laisser une petite review ;D


	3. Le match de basket

Désoler pour le retard -_-

Je pense que j'ai contracté le syndrome de la page blanche... J'ai pleins d'idée, mais je ne trouve pas comment les assembler.

* * *

Castiel s'étant enfin calmé, je l'aidai à se rassoir. Toute la table nous regardait du coin de l'œil, personne n'osant dire quelque chose. Ils étaient tous pris d'une sorte de fascination morbide. Il était vrai que les omégas n'étaient pas reconnus pour leurs forces et leurs indépendances. J'étais en quelque sorte une exception. Petit déjà, je me révoltais contre les ordres de mes grands frères et de mon père alpha. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs valu une multitude de baffes. Dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je pensais à la vie en dehors de la maison, ce à quoi elle ressemblerait. Castiel et moi étions les seuls omégas de la famille, nous devions donc être barricadés à l'intérieur de la maison. Malgré ça, j'étais souvent informé grâce à l'ordinateur portable, que je cachais précieusement, qui m'avait été donné par ma mère. Grace à lui, je m'entraînais au Judo. Je savais très bien comment les omégas étaient traités et, fois de trickster, je ne me laisserais pas dominer comme ça si facilement. En plus, je pourrai mieux protéger Castiel.

Malgré les barrières sociales que nous imposaient nos parents, je m'étais fait quelques amis. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de jeunes appelé les Gods. Ils avaient une mentalité nouvelle et c'est cela qui m'attira au début. Pourtant, ils prônaient la violence pour se faire entendre et je coupai rapidement les ponts avec eux. Lorsque la réforme arriva, j'étais fou de joie, j'allais enfin pouvoir rencontrer des gens et m'amuser. Castiel, lui, avait peur. Comment allait-il survivre dans le monde réel? Il n'avait aucune notion de socialisme et était très peu cultivé. En France, la vie fut dure. Castiel était constamment intimidé pour ses différences et cela nous obligea à déménager en Amérique. Heureusement, nous parlions tous très bien l'anglais et cela fut facile.

Je vis Sam se relever par-dessus la table pour prendre la main de mon frère et lui demander si cela allait. Je fis un petit sourire en pensant que ce garçon était vraiment très attentionné. Il était aussi franchement beau, qu'on se le dise. Je changeai de place, m'asseyant à côté de Castiel, en face de l'alpha qui le consolait. Son visage aux yeux vert est magnifiquement encadré par des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au menton. Il avait l'air extrêmement bien bâtit sous sa chemise et je me suis dit qu'il devait être super sportif.

*_Il doit certainement être bon au l-STOP! À quoi je pense moi? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça._*

Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées et je rougis affreusement en voyant que Sam me regardait. Je baissai la tête, honteux d'avoir été pris en pleine séance de matage. Le reste du repas se fit en silence et c'est avec joie que je partis vers les casiers pour aller chercher mes vêtements d'Éducation Physique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cour asphaltée arrière était composée de petits terrains délimités et séparés par des clôtures métalliques. Mes souliers grisaient alors que je marchais vers le bac à dossard. J'avais été choisi dans l'équipe verte, je mis donc un de ces affreux t-shirt sans manche de couleurs flash. Je les détestais parce qu'ils faisaient toujours remonter mon propre t-shirt et montrait mon ventre. J'avais pris place au centre du terrain, entouré d'autres omégas, lorsque les alphas sont sortis de l'école. Azazel passa le plus près possible de moi, se collant sur la barrière séparant nos deux terrains. Plusieurs omégas frissonnèrent à mes côtés, augmentant ma haine à l'égard du brun. Comment osait-il inspirer autant de peur dans le coeur de mes confrères? Plus loin, j'aperçus Dean et Sam, les cours étant donnés aux deux groupes en même temps. Je restai complètement figer en voyant le plus jeune. Son t-shirt blanc de sport - le seul uniforme obligatoire dans l'école - était tendu sur ses pectoraux.

Le professeur siffla et je me retournai juste à temps pour esquiver un ballon lancé par celui-ci.

\- Arrête de fantasmer, Novak, et viens te placer ici.

Alors que j'obéissais, j'entendis le rire gras des gens de l'autre côté de la clôture. Je vis Castiel me faire des yeux tristes. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour ça alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mon frère avait toujours été comme ça, portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Je levai les yeux, croisant ceux de mon futur adversaire. Aujourd'hui, nous allions jouer au basket et l'oméga devant moi était renommé pour être un très bon joueur. Quelle chance, enfin quelqu'un à ma taille. Lorsque nous étions encore en France, Castiel et moi, nous passions nos journées à jouer au basket. C'était presque le seul loisir qui nous était permis.

Le professeur lança le ballon en l'air et je sautai pour le taper, l'envoyant vers Castiel qui le rattrapa. En dribblant, il s'élança jusqu'au panier avant de me le renvoyer pour que je fasse un but dans les règles de l'art. En regardant autour de nous, nous remarquâmes que nous n'étions presque pas encerclés. Visiblement, nous étions les plus rapides. Chuck s'élança vers moi.

\- Wouah! Vous êtes vraiment super fort!

\- Merci

C'était assez drôle de voir l'admiration dans ses yeux. En France, il était rare de recevoir autre chose que des regards de dégout ou de supériorité. Le professeur décida de nous séparer, Castiel et moi, pour que ce soit équitable. Ainsi donc je fus placé devant lui, prêt à attraper le ballon dès que possible. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus le professeur des alphas partir avec deux élèves. Sans doute une autre bataille avait-elle éclatée. Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste des élèves s'était attroupé près de la barrière pour nous regarder. Un sourire moqueur pris sa place sur mon visage. Ils allaient en avoir plein les yeux.

* * *

Encore une fois je suis désolé de vous donner cette petite graine de vide après tant de temps...

Review?


End file.
